


bunnies

by pebblesyoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Family, Baby Choi Soobin, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Children TOMORROW X TOGETHER, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid Choi Soobin, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblesyoo/pseuds/pebblesyoo
Summary: namjoon encuentra una trágica escena en su granja
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	bunnies

hola, recién me cree este perfil donde estaré publicando varias cosas que se me ocurren debes en cuando. quería presentarme y decir algunas cosas sobre mi para poder conocernos mejor. lo que escribo:

-fluff  
-smut  
-omegaverse  
-varios kinks pero destaca mucho el dirty talk, papi kink, hyung kink, azotes, omorashi, nombres de mascotas y los penes grandes jaakasja  
-little space/subspace  
-boypussy, hybrid au  
-shipps vato x vato  
-tambien me gusta el age play y un poquito el infantilismo  
-el bottom namjoon

cosas que no escribo:

-rape o cosas de consentimiento dudoso  
-secuestros, muertes, pedofilia o drogas.  
-ni de pedo la coprofilia, eproctofilia, zoofilia y filias más raras.  
-smut involucrado con el age play y infantilismo, debo recalcar esto, siempre que escriba sobre estos temas no habrá nada sexual.  
-shipps hetero, xdon quizás solo el becky x hoseok.  
-violencia en general.  
-top namjoon y el yeonbin xdon eso acá no.

estoy estudiando todavía así que es bastante posible que no actualice muy seguido, pero intentaré hacerlo al menos dos veces por mes, también estoy abierto a pedidos, así que pueden hacerlos y yo los escribiré aquí o en otra obra. bueno ahora sabiendo esto me despido por el momento, espero les guste mi trabajo.


End file.
